


【灿白】光

by BHLumen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHLumen/pseuds/BHLumen
Summary: 伯贤出事了





	【灿白】光

1°  
灿烈的电话震个不停，全是来自他的恋人伯贤。  
他偷偷摁掉第二个电话后，又接到了伯贤室友金钟大的两个电话。他看了一眼老师，又看了一眼手表，狠了狠心摁掉电话。紧接着他收到了一条短信：  
伯贤出事了，你快来医院吧。  
灿烈听到自己正在转着的笔砸在桌子上，坐着的凳子发出吱嘎一声，老师的粉笔啪嗒折断掉在粉笔槽里。  
下课铃突兀地响起，仿佛丧钟的敲响。  
他不记得老师有没有喊下课，便拎起书包飞奔出教室。

朴灿烈也不记得自己是怎么到的医院。他只记得手术中三个字一直亮着，是耀眼的红色，就像一把利剑刺在他的胸口，鲜血淋漓。  
金钟大坐在他身边，攥着的手机，一言不发。  
朴灿烈忽然就想到了那个炎热的下午，他陪边伯贤来医院抽血。他看着细长的针头慢慢刺进边伯贤青色的血管，边伯贤笑着看向他，跟他说好久没抽血了有点紧张。他竟然也开始手心出汗。末了边伯贤按着棉花说想喝可乐，他们就穿过安静的急诊室去医院的小卖部。  
寂静被打破。一个人被几个医生护士推着快速从他们身前经过，还有一个人跟在后面哭喊着，朴灿烈清晰地记得那个人一动不动，面色苍白，身上是大片的暗红色，手腕上是干涸的血迹，同样触目惊心。  
然后他们两个之间就陷入了一种奇妙的沉默。过了一会儿边伯贤说，万一出事了我会想你的。朴灿烈嗯了一声说我们都不会有事的。  
现在呢？

2°  
那是一个普通的晚上。  
边伯贤正在编辑着发给朴灿烈的信息，手里拎着要带给朴灿烈的夜宵。  
他正顾着对手机屏笑，突然就听到了喇叭声。他抬起头，看到两束晃眼的光呼啸着朝他冲来。  
边伯贤的世界陷入一片黑暗与寂静。  
手机屏幕碎了但还亮着，上面写着：灿烈啊，待会儿下课有惊喜

3°  
朴灿烈死死地盯着手术室门上的那扇狭长的窗，白色的灯一直亮着，直扎眼。  
在灯光里朴灿烈看见了很多过往。  
比如说他们刚刚交往时一起去看烟火，朴灿烈偷偷看着绚丽的光焰映在边伯贤明亮的眼睛里，心里也好像有烟火炸开。可是现在这些光只让他的脑子生疼。  
又比如他们一起在课上做实验，边伯贤小心地拿着试管夹盯着试管——边伯贤的手很好看，应该去买个保险，朴灿烈不止一次牵着他有些冰凉的手夸他——酒精灯让试管里的液体咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡，现在也灼烧着他的心。

4°  
“这里说人死前会看到最美好的回忆，那我肯定会看到你啦。”边伯贤放下手里的书，眼睛里满是笑意。  
朴灿烈笑着点了点头。一种不详的感觉在他心底偷偷蔓延开来，他摇摇头想要把这个念头甩掉。

边伯贤眼前一片模糊。两束光还照在那里。  
他看到朴灿烈逆着光出现，伸出手，冲他温柔的笑。  
他也笑了，抬起了手，用尽了全部力气。  
世界再次黑暗。

5°  
红色的光灭了。  
朴灿烈立刻站了起来。  
医生从手术室里走出来时没有一点轻松的表情。朴灿烈心里咯噔一下。他听到医生叹了口气说我们尽力了，是脑死亡，还要继续治疗吗？  
朴灿烈知道脑死亡意味着什么。就算继续治疗，也只是徒劳地在边伯贤身上插上一堆管子以维持那一点仅剩的生命罢了。  
他还记得抽血的那天边伯贤说如果自己没有救活的希望，还不如痛快地选择死去。  
所以他轻轻摇了摇头。  
既是否定的回答，也想否定这一切。  
然后边伯贤就被盖着白布推了出来。  
金钟大颤抖的手掀开了那块布，边伯贤的脸露了出来，脸上还带着笑容。  
朴灿烈只觉得脑子轰的一声，眼前一片模糊，温热的液体落了下来。  
他在手术室门前放声大哭。  
他蹲了下来，捂住脸。  
过了一会儿，他收到了一个拥抱，一只手轻轻在他背上拍着。  
这个拥抱很温柔也很虔诚——朴灿烈不知道用虔诚这个词合不合适，但他只能想到这个词——这个拥抱甚至没有让朴灿烈觉得奇怪，反而让他回抱紧了。

6°  
都暻秀见到朴灿烈时正在吃冰棍，手里还拎着给住院的朋友买的零食。  
他不知道抱住一个第一次见面的陌生男子是否有点冒犯，但当看到那个漂亮大男孩在手术室门前哭得不能自已，另一个男孩也手足无措时，他鬼使神差般地走了上去，放下零食，弯下腰，给了他一个拥抱。尽管这个动作看上去可能有点滑稽，因为他手里还拿着冰棍。  
都暻秀轻轻拍着那人的后背。在照顾安慰别人这一方面他一向很擅长。  
那人也伸出手抱住了自己。

7°  
朴灿烈还记得大一时他跟边伯贤第一次拥抱。他总能记住许多零零碎碎的小事。  
拥有一张帅气的脸庞，朴灿烈在社团招新会上非常抢手。他手里拿着一叠别人塞给他的传单，想不好要去哪个社团。  
这时他看到了边伯贤。  
边伯贤穿着简单的白T短裤，戴了一副眼镜框架，被一群女生围着。他突然没有站稳，往右边挪了一小步。阳光恰好透过搭棚缝隙照在他的脸上，给他的眉眼度上了一层柔和的光晕。他温柔地笑着，低头去看那几个女生。  
朴灿烈的心猛的跳了一下。  
他决定加入边伯贤所在的器乐社。  
然后他顺利地要到了边伯贤的电话号码。两人开始顺理成章地约会。两个月后朴灿烈跟边伯贤告了白，边伯贤毫不犹豫地答应了，紧接着他就收到了一个小心翼翼的拥抱——边伯贤踮起脚低头环住了他的腰。  
是因为这一切都太顺遂了吗？所以上天给了这样残酷的惩罚。

8°  
都暻秀总是对漂亮孩子有偏袒，他的朋友曾经这样评价。  
所以当都暻秀第一眼看到朴灿烈时，他就产生了好感，甚至不合时宜地产生了“要不要和他交换一下联系方式”这种想法。  
都暻秀不傻。他看得出来那个男孩正因为另一个男孩的离开而哭泣，他的另一个朋友也手足无措。所以他只是上前安慰了他。

那个漂亮男孩抬起头，好看的桃花眼里流光闪烁。都暻秀再一次谴责了自己内心想要跟他进一步接触的想法。他轻轻地拍着那个漂亮男孩的背，犹豫了一下，还是说出了那句万能的话：“一切都会好的。”  
那个男孩小声啜泣着说了句谢谢。  
其实他们都知道不会好，不会再回到从前。

9°  
朴灿烈还蹲在那里，他与边伯贤的过往在他眼前一一闪过。  
朴灿烈把花藏在身后，在边伯贤的宿舍楼下等着他。几个女生经过，投来羡慕的眼神。边伯贤穿着他们一起买的卫衣出现了。朴灿烈躲在门后，然后突然跳出来，把花塞进边伯贤怀里，说了句“surprise”。明明不是第一次谈恋爱，怎么会这么紧张呢。边伯贤一脸惊讶，随后是幸福的笑容。

“锵锵，今天是四百天纪念日。看我给你准备了什么。”边伯贤从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子，里面是一枚银色戒指，“上面刻着我们的名字缩写，我也有一个哦。戴了这个你以后就是我的人了。”边伯贤伸出手晃了晃向朴灿烈展示，朴灿烈抓住边伯贤的手迅速亲了一口。边伯贤笑着拍了一下朴灿烈。

五百天的时候他们一起手拉手去买香水，互相给对方选了自己中意的味道。然后两个人一起去吃日料，趁没有人注意的时候给对方喂食。

这一切都像刚刚才发生。可是现在边伯贤就这样躺在他的面前，毫无生气。

死亡是残忍的。它会毫不留情的夺走一些东西，改变几个人的生活轨迹。

10°  
都暻秀最后还是没有向朴灿烈要联系方式，他连姓名都没有问，只留给朴灿烈一包餐巾纸，然后转身离开。毕竟他的朋友还等着他。而他们只是萍水相逢的过客罢了。  
金钟大也已经走了。朴灿烈拒绝了金钟大要留下来陪他的好意。

朴灿烈点亮边伯贤的手机屏幕，这是金钟大留给他的边伯贤最后留下的东西。然后他输入了密码6104，那是他们两个的幸运号码。  
他还记得边伯贤问到他的幸运号码时他们正在吃饭，边伯贤说用幸运号码说不定可以保佑他。现在这号码看来只有几分可笑。  
那条短信赫然映入眼帘。  
一滴眼泪落在了屏幕上。

朴灿烈走出医院，抬起头，然后深呼吸，点了一根烟。  
他不怎么抽烟，但他现在疯狂想用烟草填满自己的心肺。  
那也是边伯贤喜欢的烟。  
几辆货车经过。  
天还没亮，只有烟头有一点微弱的光。

 

小剧场  
钟大：我的戏份也太少了吧awei~我要走了  
灿烈：你走开让我看着我的贤  
暻秀：没什么事我就走了  
伯贤：别走啊大家来看看我我已经死了还躺在床上


End file.
